Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a side impact or rollover inflatable curtain airbag and more specifically to an inflatable curtain airbag for protecting the head and shoulder area of an occupant in a vehicle and methods of deploying the same.
Side impact or rollover airbags (also referred to as side curtains or curtain airbags) are used to provide a cushion between a side of a vehicle and the occupant; separate seat mounted airbags are also used to provide occupant protection. A roof rail mounted curtain airbag and a separate seat mounted airbag each provide distinct areas of deployment and protection. For example, the seat-mounted airbag is designed to protect the occupant's thorax/ribs and abdomen by providing inflated airbag interaction with the occupant's shoulder, shoulder and ribs, shoulder and pelvis, or shoulder, pelvis, and ribs. Seat mounted airbags have been designed to provide this protection by interacting with or “pushing” the occupant in an appropriate manner through load paths somewhat less susceptible to injury (or with a higher threshold to the onset of serious injury). These preferred load paths are through the shoulder and pelvis area of the occupant.
Factors involved in order to enable proper occupant protection include time, space, occupant loading distribution, and interaction with seatbelts being worn by the occupants. To protect the occupant, the airbags must deploy into the proper position at a predetermined time from the beginning of a deployment event.
Typically and for side impact protection an inflatable curtain airbag is used in conjunction with a seat-mounted airbag to meet desired deployment scenarios. However, and as may be expected there are a variety of items to consider when providing occupant protection with two independent inflatable cushions. Moreover, the use of two separate airbags requires duplication of the firing circuits which adds complexity and cost to the overall system.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a side impact or rollover restraint system having an inflatable curtain airbag that reduces vehicle development complexity, reduces vehicle build complexity, improves cost effectiveness, and overcomes the issues discussed above. Additionally, a system is desirable that provides improved component capacities to support emerging technologies and markets, potential for improved seat comfort, improved opportunity for seat covering changes within a vehicle program life, and simplified electrical harnesses and electronics.